ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans (film)
Teen Titans is an upcoming 2013 film adaptation based onto the comic with the same name by Marvel Comics and Warner Bros and directed by Joe Carnahan. The film will star Taylor Lautner, Logan Lerman, Chris Brown, Ariana Grande and Amy Tammie as the Teen Titan members - Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven lives into the Titan tower where they first began a battle of evil. Teen Titans is scheduled for release of August 16, 2013. Filming for Teen Titans begins in July 2011 and will run for five months in Los Angeles, California. Like other many films, Teen Titans will also be released in Real D 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters. Cast ''Teen Titans'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Lautner Taylor Lautner] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_Grayson Robin], the leader of the Teen Titans.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Taylor Lautner as Robin. Retireved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ariana_Grande Ariana Grande] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raven_(comics) Raven], one of the member of the Teen Titans, discovering with her dark powers.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Jennette McCurdy as Raven. Reterived February 4, 2012. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Logan_Lerman Logan Lerman] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beast_Boy Beast Boy], one of the member of the Teen Titans, green creature, who can transform into different animals.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Logan Lerman as Beast Boy. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romeo_Miller Romeo Miller] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyborg_(comics) Cyborg], one of the member of the Teen Titans, has a human and robotic appearance with a red eye on the left.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Brandon Mychal Smith as Cyborg. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *'Amy Tammie' as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starfire_(comics) Starfire], one of the member of the Teen Titans, a girl who was raised by aliens from her home of Tamarain.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Amy Tammie as Starfire. Retrieved February 4, 2012. ''Titan East'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greyson_Chance Greyson Chance] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mas_y_Menos Mas y Menos], the members of the Titans East, the twins who has their speeding abilit. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Sullivan and Sawyer Sweeten as Mas y Menos. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Johnson Aaron Johnson] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speedy_(comics) Speedy], member of the Titans East, ability similar than Robin with mostly same weapons. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Mike Erwin. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Meraz Alex Meraz] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garth_(comics) Aqualad], the member of the Titans East, who has a ability to have powers to control water.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Wilmer Vaderrama as Aqualad. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solange_Knowles Solange Knowles] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bumblebee_(comics) Bumblebee], the member of the Titans East, wears a Bee costume and avoids to be a Bee. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Zoe Saldana as Bumblbee. Retrieved February 4, 2012. ''Villains'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Depp Johnny Depp] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deathstroke Slade], the villain who seeks to destroy the Teen Titans. Live Action 'Teen Titans': Johnny Depp as Slade. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selena_Gomez Selena Gomez] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinx_(DC_comics) Jinx], the member of the High Five.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Selena Gomez as Jinx. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_Gyllenhaal Jake Gyllenhaal] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mammoth_(comics) Mammoth], the member of the High Five.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Gerald Butler as Mammoth. Retrieved February 4, 2012. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zachary_Gordon Zachary Gordon] will play as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gizmo_(comics) Gizmo], the member of the High Five.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Jake T. Austin as Gizmo. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_(singer) JoJo] as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackfire_(comics) Blackfire], Starfire's evil sister from Tamaran.Live Action 'Teen Titans': JoJo as Blackfire. Retrieved February 4, 2012. ''Other characters'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sterling_Knight Sterling Knight] as Justin, Raven's crush.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Sterling Knight as Justin. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmen_Electra Cameren Electra] as Nancy Stewart, news reportrer.Live Action 'Teen Titans: Cameron Electra as News Reporter Nancy Stewart. Retrieved February 16, 2012. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dane_Cook Dane Cook] as Ben Stewart. Nancy's cameraman and brother.Live Action 'Teen Titans: Dane Cook as Cameraman Ben Stewart. Retreived February 16, 2012. Production Development Warner Bros. is developing a Teen Titans movie on July 2007.Hall, Larry (2007-7-13). Teen Titans movie adaptation in Works!. Wiki News. Retrieved 13 July 2007. Akiva Goldsman & Mark Verheiden are writing the scripts for the characters to play.Kit, Borys. "Teen Titans growing up at Warner Bros.". The Hollywood Reporter. May 31, 2007. The producers for the movie begin to work on writting scripts for the movie on December 18, 2009.Producers working on Teen Titans movie scripts. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 December 2009. They are currently still working on the scripts for the film, which will take months of it to finish. Teen Titans hits theaters July 13, 2012!. Wiki News. Retrieved 4 March 2010. The release date for movie has announced for July 15, 2011 release, but delayed it till November 18, 2011. The release date is now over April 24, 2013 release, following the release of the film adaptation of the 2003 TV series Teen Titans: The Movie. Teen Titans movie adaptation made an interesting idea of the sets were met to made for the same idea of the other film adaptation like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], which set for release of May 6, 2011, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Lanterm Green Lanterm], also set for release of June 10, 2011, The First Avenger: Captain America, set for release of July 2011 and The Avengers, setting for release of May 4, 2012.Director of Teen Titans movie talks about the movie. The film will be competing as a summer movie like The Dark Knight, which brought its' box office success as well as Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.Amy Tammie talks About Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 July 2009. Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Films and DC Comics were producing the movie like they did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight], which was released on July 18, 2008, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watchmen_(film) Watchmen], which was released on March 6, 2009 or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonah_Hex_(film) Jonah Hex], which set to release of June 18, 2010.Miley Cyrus Talks Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 15, 2010. Casting Taylor Lautner will play as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. Jenkins caught the role as Robin on January 2010.Teen Titans Movie casting. Wiki News. Retrieved 20 March 2010 Although, Carter Jenkins and Cody Linely were originally is catching the role as Robin for the movie, but Jonas beaten him.Casting for Robin in Teen Titans movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010. Taylor Dooley will play as as Raven, one of the member of the Teen Titans, discovering with her dark powers. Dooley caught the role of Raven on January 2010, after searching for an child actress who would be able to play Raven for the new Teen Titans movie. Logan Lerman will play as Beast Boy, one of the member of the Teen Titans, green creature, who can transform into different animals. Lerman caught the role of Beast Boy on January 2010. The producers of the movie stated that Lerman will not be painted in green, but will be only using the technology that they will paint his skin green.Logan Lerman Goes Green in Live Action Teen Titans. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Brandon Mychal Smith will play as Cyborg, one of the member of the Teen Titans, has a human and robotic appearance with a red eye on the left. Smith caught the role of Cyborg on January 2010. And Amy Tammie will play as Starfire, one of the member of the Teen Titans, a girl who was raised by aliens from her home of Tamarain. Tammie caught the role of Starfire on January 2010. Even though the character is taller than Beast Boy, Raven and Robin, Tammie will be wearing high heel boots to look slightly taller than Raven, when Tammie is the shortest cast member of the film. AnnaSophia Robb will play as Terra, Beast Boy's love interest, who joins the Teen Titans, but joins with Slade to attack them. Robb caught the role of Terra on February 2010. Sullivan and Sawyer Sweeten will play as Mas y Menos, the members of the Titans East, the twins who has their speeding abilit. The Sweeten twins both caught the role of Mas y Menos on February 2010. Mike Erwin will play as Speedy, member of the Titans East, ability similar than Robin with mostly same weapons. Erwin caught the role of Speedy on February 2010. Erwin since voice Speedy from the TV series on Cartoon Network Teen Titans. Wilmer Valderrama will play as Aqualad, the member of the Titans East, who has a ability to have powers to control water. Valderrama caught the role of Aqualad on February 2010. Zoe Saldana will play as Bumblebee, the member of the Titans East, wears a Bee costume and avoids to be a Bee. Saldana caught the role of Bumblebee on February 2010. Although, Raven-Symoné, Kelly Rowland and Beyoncé Knowles caught the role for Bumblebee, but Zoe Saldana has beat them for the role.Casting on Bumblebee for Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010 Johnny Depp will play as Slade, the villain who seeks to destroy the Teen Titans. Deep caught the role of Slade on March 2010. Miley Cyrus will play as Jinx, the member of the High Five. Cyrus caught the role of Jinx on March 2010. Although, Debby Ryan, Emily Osment and Demi Lovato also battle each other to play the role as Jinx, but Miley Cyrus beats them for the role.Casting for Jinx in Teen Titans Movie. Gerard Butler will play as Mammoth, the member of the High Five. Butler caught the role of Mammoth on March 2010. Butler would need to gain some muscle in order to play Mammoth. Jake T. Austin will play as Gizmo, the member of the High Five. Austin caught the role of Gizmo on March 2010. And Demi Lovato will as Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister from Tamaran. Lovato caught the role of Blackfire on March 2010. Filming Costing to an estimated $130 million to produce,Teen Titans Budgets $130M. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Filming is scheduling to begin on March 2011 in Los Angeles, California, aiming for August 2013 release.Teen Titans Begins Production in March. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Sets for the Titan Tower was yet to be build setting in the middle of the ocean, which will not, but will be build at the end of the block.Logan Lerman Talks Teen Titans Live-Action Movie. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Taylor Lautner and Amy Tammie were confirmed that they are filming a romantic scene between their characters Robin and Starfire.Wiki News/Taylor Lautner Gets Crush To Amy Tammie. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Tammie states that she's does have a crush on Lautner ever since, same thing to Lautner having a crush on Tammie. Lautner, Tammie, Ariana Grande, Logan Lerman and Romeo Miller will begin filming their scenes in the beginning of the film's production.Teen Titans Cast Members. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Marketing After Warner Bros. release Teen Titans: The Movie in theaters on April 13, 2012, they will than release a live action Teen Titans film in theaters on August 16, 2013 in US, CAN, AUS and UK. The release date were usually set for other countries as well. The film will have its' IMAX and IMAX 3D release as well.Teen Titans Movie in IMAX in 2012. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010. Sequel Warner Bros. is aiming for a sequel of a planned live-action Teen Titans trilogy, leading production to begin at least a year.Warner Bros. Talks Live-Action Teen Titans Sequel. Retrieved February 13, 2012. References External links *''Teen Titans'' at Internet Movie Database *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Teen-Titans-2013/272612562809963 Teen Titans] on Facebook Category:2013 films Category:2010s suprehero films Category:IMAX films Category:American films Category:Film shot in Los Angeles, California